1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of object retrieval and more particularly to the retrieval of metallic objects by magnetic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal objects, such as needles, knife blades, and other surgical instruments dropped in an operating room during surgical procedures or in other hospital areas are currently retrieved manually or with the utilization of a rigid T-shaped rigid roller device having two circular magnets positioned between a center section and two rubber wheels, the T being completed by a handle attached to the center. Manual retrieval is uncertain, having a high probability that needles and small instruments will not be found. Though retrieval with the T-shaped magnetic device is more efficient and provides a higher probability that all needles, knife blades, and instruments will be retrieved than manual retrieval, the elevation of the magnetic rods by the rubber wheels and the finite magnetic strength of the magnets create a strong possibility that not all needles and small instruments will be retrieved. Further, the bulk of the wheels and magnets renders the magnetic rod device unable to reach under and between items of furniture where the needles, knife blades, and small instruments may at times be located. It is imperative that all needles and operating instruments be retrieved and accounted for at the conclusion of an operation. Consequently, a device which will retrieve all needles and instruments, regardless of size, with a 100% probability is required.